Ever the Same
by adAprilShower
Summary: “Don’t cry Deidara. I’ll be with you forever, remember? Just kiss me one more time before I go.” Deathfic, songfic, Character OOC


**Ok, probably the saddest fic I'm ever gonna write! I'm extremely light hearted, but when I was listening to this song I came up with this idea and y'know can't just ignore the plot bunnies.**

**Summary: "Don't cry Deidara. I'll be with you forever, remember? Just kiss me one more time before I go." Deathfic, songfic, Character OOC**

**Rated: T**

**Oh yeah and Sasori died before Chiyo and Sakura left, but not in this story because that would just mess it up**

**Ever the Same**

Deidara ran swiftly back to their hideout after getting rid of all those bothersome leaf village ninjas.

"_Danna's going to be so mad, un," _Deidara thought. (A/N Does anyone think Deidara uns in his thoughts?) Deidara got there expecting to see his Sasori-danna standing there after defeating those bothersome ninja, but instead he found his worst nightmare. His danna lying there with swords protruding from where Deidara knew Sasori's heart was.

"S-Sasori-danna…?"

_-Flashback-_

"_Doesn't the moon look pretty tonight Danna, un?" Deidara asked as the two walked through a sweet-smelling grassy field somewhere in the middle of nowhere. (Sasori is not in Hiruko, I don't know why) _

"_Don't let your guard down Deidara," Sasori reprimanded, "We can't be distracted by things like beauty, only for our art because we use that to fight. Criminals don't have time for pondering or thinking, we're strong and brave and fight and kill." _

"_You're so serious danna, un," Deidara said, "Though, I think you're wrong, un. If I did what you said, I'd just be unhappy. I'd rather be happy; in case you forgot I didn't want to join Akatsuki in the first place." _

_Sasori stopped walking, which caused Deidara to also still, "You're so naïve. I thought killing people made you happy."_

"_No danna, creating art makes me happy, un. I just happen to use it to kill people because I was hired to, now I use it to help this organization, un" Deidara sighed. _

"_You don't like being in Akatsuki? Ok then, go." Sasori challenged._

"_What, un?" Deidara asked confused. _

"_You don't like it here? Go, run away. I won't stop you, I'll just tell Leader-sama you died," Sasori said, a strange look on his face that Deidara didn't recognize. _

"_No, I don't want to leave, un. I'm not unhappy, I just would be if I did the things you said; just going around fighting and killing people," Deidara said nervously. _

"_You're being hypocritical," Sasori said annoyed, "Why are you so happy in Akatsuki then? Is there something you're not telling me? You can tell me anything you want, I wouldn't care." _

"_It's because of you, un" Deidara said quietly. _

_A flash of surprise crossed Sasori's face for a split second before being covered up, "I'm your partner. Does it mean that much to you?" he asked, slightly afraid of the answer. _

"_I love you Sasori-danna, un" Deidara confessed. _

_Sasori walked up to Deidara and placed his wooden hand on one of Deidara's red cheeks. The blonde flinched, expecting to be hit. _

"_I thought you'd never say that," Sasori whispered and kissed Deidara softy. The two never told anyone about that moment or that they made love in the sweet smelling grass afterwards. _

_-End Flashback-_

**We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me  
Like a someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now**

Deidara ran to his danna, falling to his knees next to his partner, his love. Sasori opened his eyes when he heard someone next to him. He smiles slightly when he saw it was Deidara.

"I thought I was going to die without you here. Guess my dying with came true," Sasori said, his voice slightly raspy.

"No Sasori-danna, you can't die!" Deidara cried, bordering on hysterics.

"Settle down Dei, and don't fool yourself. I'm going to die," Sasori said. Deidara couldn't say anything; tears were forming behind his eyes.

"Can I hold you?" Deidara asked finally and Sasori nodded. The blonde wrapped his arms around his Sasori-danna and held him there on his lap, for probably the last time.

**  
Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down  
Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same**

Tears ran down Deidara's cheeks and fell, hitting Sasori's wooden face.

"Careful Deidara, water ruins the wood remember?" Sasori said, smiling slightly at the memory.

_-Flashback-_

"_Wow, Sasori-danna! Look at this waterfall, un," Deidara said happily, "Well this is the Land of Water." Deidara took off his shoes (A/N I don't know the technical term for them) and cloak, rolling up his pants a bit and walking in the water. _

_Sasori just watched Deidara, the blonde was quite entertaining Sasori thought. _

"_You should come in Sasori-danna, un," Deidara called, the water up to his knees. _

"_Don't be silly Dei, don't you know you can't get wood wet?" Sasori asked his lover. _

"_Oh yeah, sorry, un," Deidara said, grinning. Suddenly the wind picked up and Sasori's hat flew off his head, "I'll get it, un," Deidara said, running off to catch it. Sasori couldn't help but smile at the blonde. _

"_Here Sasori-danna, un," Deidara said, handing Sasori his hat. Sasori took it and then threw it somewhere before pulling Deidara down into a kiss. _

_-End Flashback-_

"No Sasori, this isn't the end, un. You can't die," Deidara said, all the thoughts of things he and Sasori did together. How much fun they had, all the love they shared. It just made it harder to say goodbye.

"Deidara…"

**We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun  
Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end  
Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down  
Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same**

Deidara tried to wipe the tears from his face, but they just kept coming.

"I'm sorry danna. Ever since we've been partners, I've been such a bother, un. You always have to help me when I get in trouble and deal with my immaturity. I'm sorry, un" Deidara said which caught Sasori off guard.

"You don't have to be sorry. I love you, which is why I put up with you. You're not that much of a bother. I mean you're the only one to capture a Jinchuuriki so far," Sasori said, not wanting to die with his partner so sad.

"Thank you Sasori-danna, for everything, un" Deidara said quietly.

**You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love**

Sasori flinched in pain, "It's almost time for me to go Deidara," Sasori said sadly. Deidara cried harder at those words, small sobs escaping him.

"Don't cry Deidara, I'll be with you forever remember? Just kiss me one more time before I go," Sasori said, voice strained.

Deidara bent down and kissed Sasori softly but passionately, telling him without words how much he loved him.

"I love you Sasori-danna, un," Deidara whispered, after breaking their last kiss.

"I love you to Dei. You be good, I'll see you later. When you die, that is," Sasori whispered back and smiled before closing his eyes.

Sasori was dead. Deidara bit his lip, trying to hold back his sobs, but failed. He stayed there for hours, crying for his Sasori-danna. His partner, his danna, his best friend, his lover.

**Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me**

**-Break-**

"And this time you will…die!!" Deidara shouted at Sasuke Uchiha, "The blast radius is over ten kilometers! There's no way you'll escape! Yup!"

"_This is for you Sasori, un" _Deidara thought, _"We will be together forever, ever the same. Here I come…Sasori no Danna." _

**Ever the same**

**(Starts crying) Oh god this is one of my favorite creations, go figure I'm good at killing people which is my least favorite thing to do. Please review, for Sasori and Deidara. **

**Song: Ever the Same by Rob Thomas  
**


End file.
